K
by nyahappy
Summary: Oneshot. Yokoyamamoto. AKB48.


"K"

Hay momentos en los que la razón pasa a segundo plano. Cuando las sombras que dormían en las entrañas escalan por el esófago hasta llegar a la cabeza, arremetiendo fuerte en el cerebro para anular toda visión.

"Estoy volviéndome loca."

Hacía un calor extenuante en los camerinos. A pesar de haberse duchado apenas una hora antes, el aroma de esfuerzo y adrenalina se palpaba en todo el teatro. Cada vez que el silencio entre canciones se hacía presente podía escucharse un jadeo generalizado, satisfactorio, clara señal de que las cosas salieron bien en el número.

La posición de ambas era cercana, el destino las mantenía cerca por alguna u otra razón. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la gerencia volvió a unirlas, moviéndolas como si fueran piezas de ajedrez de la menor jerarquía. Más de una vez se preguntaron a sí mismas el por qué.

Habiendo terminado el espectáculo de la noche -cabe mencionar el último de la semana-, la capitana del equipo dio un último vistazo al escenario que minutos antes era el pedestal más importante a sus ojos y del público.

La joven sintió cierta impotencia al ver la horrenda valla metálica que ocupaba el lugar donde antes había una primera fila. Repasaba su contorno con los dedos, sintiendo siempre la misma temperatura.

"Está helada."

Dejó la palma entera sobre el metal, esperando que cambiara la sensación térmica. Así estuvo un par de segundos, dirigiendo la mirada a las filas de asientos, luego al escenario. Lentamente, dejó ambos codos recargados en la valla protectora, mirando sin expresión a un punto determinado, recordando el lugar que ocupaba cada una de las integrantes de su equipo.

"Tengo problemas."

Llenó sus pulmones como si fuera la última vez que fuese a respirar. Inmediatamente soltó el aire, deseando que sus pensamientos abandonaran su cuerpo igual de rápido que la acción misma de suspirar. Sintió un alivio al recordar que no había actividades planeadas para sábado y domingo, necesitaba descansar de todo y de todos.

-Yuihan, sigues aquí.- Una joven bajita de ojos negros la miró con sorpresa, pues no esperaba toparse con alguien luego del stage. Ya había cambiado sus ropas y apenas quedaba rastro de maquillaje, solo el más básico para salir con la pinta de idol casi oculta.

Aquella nube cegadora golpeó de nuevo y con fuerza renovada en todo su ser. El corazón le golpeaba las paredes del pecho. Raro el sentimiento ya que fue instantáneo. Respondió con naturalidad, sin moverse de la posición en que estaba.

-Casi no me encuentras, ya iba de salida. No me digas que otra vez te quedarás a practicar…-

-Adivinaste, como kennin no puedo quedarme atrás. Lástima que estando sola no siento los movimientos de Tano-chan y Moe-chan, no es lo mismo ni soñando.- Cargaba una bolsa grande llena de ropa y sabrá Dios cuántas cosas más, de ella sacó un reproductor de música. -¿Serás mi público esta noche?- Apareció una sonrisa insoportablemente tierna en el rostro de la joven, que podía compararse solamente con la mirada esperanzada que clavó en su capitana, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así fuera unos minutos, del show gratis.

Los pantalones flojos de leopardo y la blusa blanca desmangada le dificultaban ser objetiva. Pronto sintió la respiración agitada. Cada vez que había contacto visual entre ambas, algo la dejaba intranquila. Sayaka no sonreía, estaba concentrada en la coreografía, haciendo rechinar la duela por culpa de los tenis que usaba.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó jadeando, ahora sí sonreía.

Yui tenía problemas para responder. No había visto nada de los pasos, todo era un cuerpo moviéndose con gracia y fuerza al mismo tiempo. A lo mejor iba fuera de ritmo, tal vez inventó todo, quién sabe.

-Sí, estuvo bien. La única recomendación que puedo darte ahora es que no veas al suelo cuando te muevas. Mira a la audiencia y verás que da mucha más confianza al estar bailando.- Poco a poco relajaba la actitud, suficiente para bromear como de costumbre. –Que no te de pena mostrar tu linda barbilla levantada.-

Por instinto, la chica namba ocultó dicha parte con las manos, apenas riendo de la gastadísima broma a su persona. No perdió mucho tiempo pensando en eso, tomó de nuevo su lugar y comenzó el baile con la consigna de no mirar al suelo.

-Audiencia, ok…-

Yui saltó la barra protectora para quedar justo al centro de los asientos, ocupó un lugar, levantó los pies para recargarlos en el respaldo de enfrente e hizo alarde de memoria para seguir la música en la mente, apoyada de vez en cuando por la propia voz de Sayaka. Hizo bien en ir más lejos de ella, la intensidad de su mirada no era tan impactante a esa distancia. Para su mala suerte, era la única persona presente.

Tuvo que abrazarse en un intento de controlar sus impulsos de correr y devorarse a su mejor amiga. Esa que en varias ocasiones le insinuaba situaciones entre ellas.

Ahora sentía el estómago revuelto. Pensó levantarse y salir de ahí antes de que la ola negra de deseo le carcomiera lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de tener a su compañera a pocos metros de distancia; antes de tenerla de frente; antes de ser víctima de su sonrisa triunfadora y ególatra una vez más.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio descarrilado cuando ya no escuchó el rechinido causado por el baile. Ahora reinaba un silencio que gritaba por ayuda, por alivio. Y es que mirarse a solas era esperar a que la mecha hiciera explotar la bomba.

Pasó saliva. Debió levantarse cuando tenía tiempo y fuerza en las rodillas.

-Ayúdame.- Sayaka extendió su mano como si hubiera manera de eliminar los metros que las separaban con esa simple acción. Permaneció así hasta sentir sus dedos ser apretados con firmeza, ayudando así a su compañera a subir a donde estaba ella. –No sé a qué altura poner los brazos en algunas partes.- Ahora descansaba las manos a la altura de los codos de Yui, que conocía bien la mirada que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

-Si no sabes, improvisa y listo.- Hiciera lo que hiciera, terminarían en la misma situación. Nunca tuvo el valor de decir 'no', ni siquiera había llegado a sentir un ápice de negación. Bastaron esas palabras para chocar de espaldas contra una de las paredes giratorias. Con la respiración disparada por todas direcciones era difícil saber si había palabras dirigidas a ella. No, sí habían y muchas, todas del pasado, regresando para taladrarles a las dos lo que algunos llaman cerebro.

Y así lo hizo. Comenzó delineando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su capitana, dándole tiempo a la piel para que se erizara y volviera a su estado normal. Primero brazos, luego cuello. Se entretuvo quitando del camino algunos cabellos rebeldes. Ahora la tenía por la nuca, con su otra mano repasaba el contorno de aquellos labios rojos, carnosos y por demás besables. Estos últimos temblaban al contacto, quería besar y morder, pero era demasiado pronto. Quería alargar el juego lo más que pudiera soportar.

Sayaka podía sentir la intención de Yui sobre sus dedos. Ya no los rozaba con suavidad, el tacto pasó a ser más fuerte, causando que un poco de saliva quedara en la piel contraria.

Con sus propias manos logró que la intensidad sobre sus labios fuera disminuida notoriamente. La camisa floja de su amiga facilitó la labor de adentrarse en sus costados y parte del abdomen. A diferencia del metal frío que había tocado antes, aquí había sudor en la piel y un calor inconfundible. Cuando al fin escaló por la espalda, la trajo hasta lo más humanamente cerca posible de sí. Vio a la contraria morderse el labio en anticipación, luego de la colisión de miradas. Era inminente el choque.

En segundos dieron rienda suelta a sus más íntimos deseos. Besos agresivos y profundos dominaban la escena. Procuraban nunca separar los labios al igual que su pecho. No había dirección fija entre sus manos, deambulaban por donde querían, por donde deseaban pues sus cuerpos les pertenecían la una a la otra. Yui encontró con el muslo el centro de la menor, obteniendo una respuesta caliente y húmeda dentro de su boca.

No pasó mucho para que comenzara una fricción en su pierna, seguida de leves jadeos opacados sobre sus pechos. Mantenía las manos sobre la cabeza de su atacante, jalándole el cabello como recompensa con cada succión o mordida que le causara un éxtasis momentáneo, a pesar de seguir cubiertas por dos capas de ropa. Odiaba admitir que el dolor por aquellos dientes le provocaba delirios por las noches. Esta vez tuvo la iniciativa suficiente para levantar el rostro que conocía de memoria, reiniciando un beso de revoluciones más leves, quería disfrutarlo plenamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sayaka en el lenguaje de aquel tacto.

Ya besaban con calma, aunque no por ello con menos deseo que desde el inicio. Era una imagen totalmente diferente a lo que tenían en mente, llena de ternura y risitas tontas al separarse para tomar aire.

-Quítate la camisa.- La orden vino de la chica de Osaka, la prenda con la imagen de su senpai Oshima le distraía al punto de hacerla sentir incómoda, como si la juzgara con la vista. –Apúrate, si no es molestia…-

-Sayakahan, ¿ya viste dónde estamos?- Un poco de calma llegó con esa pregunta, como si tratara de ignorar el hecho de que su entrepierna estaba húmeda, mucho. Apenas lograba respirar normalmente. Aclaró su garganta y dio un leve empujón con las manos a la cadera de Sayaka, intentando alejarla un poco. Eso le hizo ganarse una mirada molesta y un gruñido.

-No te atrevas a dejarme así, termina lo que empiezas, capitana.- Sin previo aviso encontró la espalda de Yui, haciéndole lo que sabía la volvía loca, rasguñarla de arriba hacia abajo, con cuidado acercándola a ella hasta poder dar un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior de la mayor. –Hace más de dos semanas que no te he tocado, es más, ni siquiera… me he tocado por esperar este momento.-Las mejillas de ambas cobraron un tinte rojizo ante tal declaración.

-¡Idiota! No digas esas cosas, no pregunté eso…- Las palabras que escuchó le dieron una tremenda curiosidad a la dama de Kyoto, por lo general se mantenía ajena a aquel tipo de temas íntimos, pero ahora se encontraba en confianza suficiente para satisfacer sus pensamientos. Mirando fijamente a la menor, sacó la pregunta como si hablara del desayuno que tuvo por la mañana. -¿Acaso te has tocado pensando en mí?-

Sin respuesta. A pesar de estar tan cerca ya no se miraban a los ojos. No supo cuándo una de las manos que ocupaban su espalda no estaba más ahí. La sorpresa desapareció al escuchar unos gemidos apagados, al sentir una respiración sobre los huesos de su pecho y parte del cuello.

-¿Sayakahan?- Bajó la mirada para descubrir a la mano faltante en su espalda directamente en el centro de su amiga. No daba crédito a lo que presenciaba. Olvidó cómo respirar, cómo hablar, la temperatura aumentó a punto de hacerle combustión interna.

El rostro de la Namba se veía tenso, mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, dejando que el instinto le indicara cómo mover los dedos sobre su punto más sensible. Dejó que la gravedad se encargara de acomodar el cuerpo embonando perfectamente con el de Yui, que todavía procesaba con dificultad la situación.

"Hazlo."

Ya no era momento para analizar nada. La moral que la había caracterizado desde siempre podía ser obviada al menos esa noche. Así sería.

Con la mente dispuesta, tomó la cabeza de la menor, enredando los dedos entre el cabello revuelto y largo que tanto le gustaba. Con la lengua se hizo camino por la quijada hasta el orificio de la oreja de Sayaka, jugando con ella a placer, aprovechando su posición para darle ánimos con palabras intoxicantes y sonidos estremecedores que llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos de su acompañante, dándole descargas eléctricas de pies a cabeza.

-Si llegas al orgasmo sin mi ayuda haré algo bueno por ti.-

La voz ronca sobre su oído subió al doble las revoluciones de los latidos en su pecho. Al notar el cambio de expresión de Sayaka, Yui optó por un pequeño cambio de planes. Como si jugase con los sentimientos ajenos, tomó la mano que ya se encontraba húmeda, la llevó hasta su boca para limpiar el rastro de fluidos de los dedos conocidos ya de memoria. Con la nueva lubricación la regresó a su lugar, sonreía gracias a la cara incrédula frente a ella.

Reanudando la actividad, la sensación era deliciosa, pasó de ser un masaje leve a una penetración desesperada. Buscó dentro de la boca de Yui los rastros dejados por sus dedos, logrando que un par de manos se posaran en su trasero, apenas tocándolo dada la consigna de "cero ayuda".

-Dos dedos…- Fue la última orden. Pudo presenciar el momento en que la ola de placer golpeó en todo el cuerpo de la líder de aquel ejército al que alguna vez perteneció y al que, por alguna razón, solía ser requerida en incontables ocasiones.

Llevó a la joven a sentarse a la orilla del escenario para que descansara, se le notaba cansada, todavía sufriendo de espasmos leves. Yui sintió un poco de culpa por dejarla en ese estado, debía solucionarlo cuanto antes. Antes de que siquiera ella lo notara, tuvo la prenda de leopardo entre las manos, apartándola de su campo de visión. De un jalón logró posicionar el rostro entre los muslos ardientes de Sayaka, quien apenas recuperaba la cordura solo para volver a perderla al sentir los labios de su capitana abriéndose camino dentro de ella.

-¡Yui!- De ahí en adelante no volvería a articular palabra alguna. Entre gritos y gemidos luchaba por prolongar la agonía de sentirse nuevamente provocada. Demasiado intenso, como repetir una comida completa. Los besos sobre sus piernas lograron calmar algo del frenesí del momento.

Por su parte, la dueña del cuerpo que yacía sobre el suelo estaba fascinada con la nueva versión de la mujer que conocía mejor que nadie. Cada sonido era por ella, cada movimiento de cadera suplicaba por más. Ella misma había comenzado a tocarse. Su ropa íntima estaba empapada, llena de sí misma. Gracias a las acciones previas de Sayaka no tuvo problema al introducir dos dedos hasta lo más profundo de aquel lugar sagrado. Inmediatamente llevó los labios hasta aquel punto endemoniado que rogaba por atención de la misma manera. Lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo. Ya no era dueña de lo que hacía. Sucumbir ante la sombra en sus entrañas era todo lo que había deseado desde el inicio. La mano libre de Yui recorría el abdomen y los pechos de la menor, suaves gracias al sudor generado por seguir usando piezas de ropa. La fuerza con que le encerraban la cintura con las piernas fue la señal de que pronto terminaría su labor.

De pronto, todo se volvió blanco. El doble orgasmo alcanzado fue más de lo que hubiera imaginado. No podía ver nada más que los reflectores apagados sobre su cabeza. Un calor agradable y familiar se posó sobre ella, abrazándole con ternura, hasta flojera, Yui acurrucó el cuerpo con el contrario, ronroneando al abrazarla.

-No te quitaste la camisa, Yokoyama.-

-También te quiero, Yamamoto.-


End file.
